Hope vol 2
by suffere
Summary: Levi piensa en Mikasa en un lugar que no le agrada, pero poco importaba, dentro de poco todo terminaria, su odio, dolor, resentimiento, su frustrado amor y hasta venganza, pero antes de que todo acabe, una canción brotó de sus labios, relatando aquello que sentía. Inspirado en la canción Hope Vol 2 de Apocalyptica Ft. Matthias Sayer, SNK no me pertecen, pasen. Muerte personajes


Hola, sé que debo los epílogos del fic de fuero interno pero esta canción la escuche ayer o bueno hoy en la madrugada hasta hace unos minutos y no pude parar, se llama Hope Vol. 2 de Apocalyptica Ft. Matthias Sayer.

A lo mejor la historia no tiene que ver mucho como se desarrollará el manga (creo que me pase en el drama) pero como van las cosas de dramáticas todo puede suceder, se me planteo esta idea con la frase de **_All flame like love is fleeting _**creo que a ellos los describe bastante bien si el final fuera trágico.

Las letras en negrita y cursiva aunque estén en el flash back es como si recordara con le pedazo de la canción o no sé si me explico.

Espero les agradé y al fin pueda volver a trabajar con los epílogos, pero esta idea no me dejaba continuar ayer después de salir del trabajo.

Nos personajes ni la historia de Shingeki no Kyojin me pertenecen (y gracias al cielo porque sería pudo Rivaille x Mikasa a lo mejor convirtiéndose en el mejor-peor hentai de historia o en yaoi porque me encantan las imágenes de Mikasa gender bender sometiendo Rivaille, pero bueno)

Sólo la idea de este fic es enteramente mía.

Saludos y disfrutes, y se agradecería algún review si lo creen que lo merezco o necesito progresar en algo, disculpas anticipadas si hiero sentimientos.

* * *

Recordar era una mierda y más estando en soledad en un lugar con poca luz y algo húmedo, aborrecía la suciedad pues se sentía como en el pasado, cuando en su era de delincuente los únicos lugares donde podían estar esas escorias eran en cuevas o lugares abandonados, pero ahora no podía pedir mucho, estaba solo en ese lugar, era tan deprimente y sentía que perdería la compostura, pero no debía, intento ocupar su mente en otra cosa a parte de recordar y una canción de sus labios empezó a brotar.

**_Hope is beauty_**

**_Personified_**

**_At her feet, the world_**

**_Hypnotized_**

* * *

Flash back

Él lo reconocía, la mujer que estaba enfrente de todos ellos era la más bella guerrera que piso esa tierra hasta hace unos momentos, cuando ella peleaba no había soldado que no viera embelesado su lucha, era pasión, elegancia, coraje, amor, ira y a la vez una búsqueda de paz, ella con cada golpe y corte representaba cada sentimiento de la humanidad contra esas masas de carne tan parecida a los humanos pero a la vez con diferencias abismales, la mejor soldado, aquella que en poco tiempo se logró a equiparar con él, las escenas que pasaron horas antes surgieron en su mente.

**_A million flashes_**

**_A million smiles_**

**_And on the catwalk_**

**_She floats in style_**

El aura que la envolvía era como de una luz de esperanza aunque estuviera manchada de sangre y del gris de la desesperación por las vidas que caían a diario en el campo de batalla, pero aún así estas no le quitaban su aire etéreo de bondad y esperanza de un ,mañana mejor donde los hombres fueran libres de ir y venir fuera de las murallas, más de un soldado le dijo con pena y a la vez admiración que ella parecía un ángel, ella sólo se limitaba a decir que era en tal caso un demonio, un ángel caído, pues su pecado más grande era no poder ser lo suficientemente fuerte para evitar la pérdida de más vidas y también por no poder defender aquello que con tanto esmero protegía pero que no veía que le tuviera ni una pizca de cariño, su amor era un pecado que más adelante sabía que le condenaría la sociedad y su hermano con despreció y asco.

Muchos intentaron cortejarla pero su corazón se había cerrado a ver a alguien más como un prospecto a amar y él la comprendía perfectamente, cuando se entrega el corazón una sola vez en ese mundo tan bello y cruel como ella se refería al hogar donde por el momento cohabitaban hombres, animales y titanes, se sabe que se firma en automático una misiva a la muerte, hacerlo una segunda vez un paso directo hacia la locura o la distorsión de la moral y la razón.

**_But in this heart of darkness_**

**_Our hope lies lost and torn_**

**_All flame like love is fleeting_**

**_When there's no hope anymore_**

Porque el amor en el campo de batalla era una navaja de doble filo, incluso más mortal que el de las cuchillas que usaban en combate, era el motivo para ser más fuerte como también la vía más fácil para intentar buscarla en cualquier instante, él y ella similares en ese sentido, cuando él perdió a Petra la idea de morir se le venía a cada instante pero recordó el peso que sobre sus hombros había, y era injusta la vida, un solo hombre tener que cargar con el futuro de la humanidad, pero ahora podía decir sin error a equivocarse que existió otra persona con esa misma maldición, pero se notaba que aunque lo intentará todavía no era demasiado fuerte su corazón, si, ella obtuvo la gloria, pero quien se la arrebató fue el desgraciado amor.

**_Pain and glory_**

**_Hand in hand_**

**_A sacrifice_**

**_The highest price_**

Miraba que ella disfrutaba en un grado casi obsceno la pelea, era el único placer que se permitía sentir al igual que él, herir, destrozar, decapitar, volar en los aires por medio del equipo de maniobras tridimensionales, sentir la caricia del viento en contra mientras el suelo tiembla por el golpe que produce el galopar de los caballos, ella era rápida y hábil lo cual la hacía ser una eficiente soldado y si a ello se le sumaba la determinación y fuerza que poseía la ponían en uno de los candidatos para suplirlo a él mientras que este fue reasignado a ocupar el lugar de Erwin mientras el rubio ascendía a un rango similar a Dot Pixis, si, él rubio había perdido el brazo, pero aprendió a luchar de manera formidable con el que le quedaba, era más letal, había perfeccionado el arte del asesinato de titanes, cada progreso de la humanidad costaba perder casi el alma y la razón, el escuadrón de reconocimiento cada día perdía aquello que los podía catalogar de humanos, dudaba que alguno de los integrantes que al final sobrevivieran de la brigada de reconocimiento regresaran a sus hogares con una decente salud mental y espiritual; tanta muerte, desesperación y la visión constante de perder ante sus ojos a sus amigos, seres queridos y amados daban más para una invitación para la pérdida de la cordura.

Ella lo experimentó en carne propia y así como ella dio tanto por la humanidad, al final no se llevo nada, liberó a los hombres en parte y salvó a varios de una muerte segura ese día, pero nadie pudo liberarla de su dolor y soledad ni siquiera al final cuando la sostuvo ensangrentada entre sus brazos, ella se fue sin saber si su ser amado le tenía mínimo una pizca de cariño, un sentimiento que la hubiera hecho ir en paz y felicidad al otro lado si es que existía un lugar más allá del término de la vida, jamás pudo obtener de Eren una muestra de afecto, y a él no le había hecho prometer protegerlo, Mikasa había muerto por intentar salvar a Eren Jeager, y se fue de este mundo lamentando su falta de cariño, si ella tan sólo hubiera resistido unos momentos más hubiera sabido que ese imbécil al final reconocía lo que en realidad sentía por ella pero por otra parte estaba conforme con eso, no era justo, si hubiera soportado su agonía hubiera sido más a costa de que Eren no sintiera ahora esa punzada de dolor que tenia justo en ese instante, fue mejor de esa manera, era un egoísta pero no se lamentaba que él fue el único a su lado al final y que le regalo antes de expirar un poco de tranquilidad y calidez.

Si, la humanidad no perdió la esperanza de poder todavía luchar en igualdad contra los titanes, el "arma definitiva" seguía respirando a costa del último latido de la guerrera que merecía vivir más que ese mocoso de mierda.

**_Like the poison in her arm_**

**_Like a whisper, she was gone_**

**_Like when angels fall_**

Levi había visto a detalle todos los sucesos antes y después de ese momento, era como si el destino le hubiera hecho poner atención para grabar a fuego el último día en que la vería con vida, Eren había sabido de la sentencia hacía Annie Leonhardt después de mucho tiempo de la captura de ella en Stonhees y que no se "descongelada" y también al ver de los avances hechos por la brigada al estar cada día disminuyendo más los ataques de esos monstruos y que se estaban replegando, parecía como si al fin la humanidad estuviera dejando su papel de presa, habían estado luchado por casi 3 años después del ataque al segundo muro en los cuales las relaciones que tenía Levi con esa bola de "mocosos" evolucionó a pasos agigantados, ya no había miedo sino respeto y admiración para el cabo, pero el cambio más drástico lo dio Mikasa pues hasta confianza depósito en él, su relación se forjó en una amistad tan profunda que ya se planteaba la peligrosa idea de estarse enamorando de ella aun sabiendo que su corazón y anhelos tenían como dueños a ese joven de ojos verdes que estaba enamorado de la traidora, ese día le habían dicho que la eliminarían, no dijo nada pero en la mirada de ese muchacho vio la resolución de la muerte, le había gritado en la cara a Mikasa antes de irse al campo de batalla que "prefería morir si no tenía a la única persona que necesitaba en el mundo", ese bastardo se había ido sin ver la cara de dolor de la única persona que tal vez lo amaba aun sabiendo lo mierda que era su comportamiento y puñetera actitud, Levi sólo se acercó a ella a palmearle el hombro como queriendo confortarla, ella sólo tomó la mano de este y la apretó, un simple "no dejaré que muera" salió de su boca, ella estaba determinada a salvarlo aunque este buscará la muerte, pero ese día la suerte no estaría con ella, ese día Eren por poco logra su cometido, estaba peleando con el titán bestial y en uno de los golpes que intercambiaron Eren quedo inconsciente como para poder moverse, ese titán iba directo a atacar al cuello donde se encontraba el cuerpo del ojiverde, Levi intentó ir en su ayuda pero estaba algo lejos luchando y resguardando la seguridad de varios reclutas cuando de repente vio un destello moviéndose de manera veloz hacía el cuello del titán "bribón", era Mikasa, ella con unos movimientos extremadamente rápidos había cortado el área donde el cuerpo de su "hermano" estaba y lo alcanzó a empujar al suelo, Levi tiro una cuerda para sostener el cuerpo del muchacho gritando el nombre de "MIKASA" con desesperación, nunca decía su nombre de pila enfrente de todos pero esto era desesperante, Eren por el gritó despertó y vio la misma escena que Levi, el titán bestial había logrado sostener a Mikasa en su mano, vieron como los ojos de ella se abrían a más no poder, y empezaba a sacar un hilo de sangre por la boca, así como empezaron a ver un goteo constante de líquido carmesí por la mano de ese monstruo, Levi soltó a Eren inmediatamente cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo y fue hacia Mikasa, esa "cosa" la había soltado, el cuerpo de ella iba de arriba hacia el suelo goteando sangre, ese maldito la había matado con saña pero ella todavía tenía los ojos abiertos y consciente, Levi había derrapado en el piso y alcanzó a que el cuerpo de ella no chocará contra el duro suelo, no temía por su seguridad, temía más porque ella siguiera sufriendo más en sus últimos momentos de vida, y se retiró de ahí tirando otra cuerda hacia un árbol importándole una mierda si el chico se podía defender o no, lo dejaría a su suerte, por él había muerto ella, pero un destello a su espalda le dio la señal que el chico seguiría luchando, se había vuelto a transformar y empezó a pelear con ese titán en forma de mono, mientras él se iba con Mikasa a un árbol alto.

El rostro de ella estaba demasiado pálido, sus ojos se estaban viendo borrosos pero sin perder la hermosura, era irónico en esos momentos, su respiración débil, no había visto hasta ese momento lo maltrecho que estaba el cuerpo de ella pero apostaba que varios de sus huesos estaban hechos pedazos, se le miraban algunas costillas atravesar la blusa y el pantalón, y él empezó a llorar, restos de agua salada empezaron a caer sobre las mejillas de la pelinegra.

"¿Eren?" – ella había musitado con duda con sus últimas fuerzas.

Y él no podía ni quería mentir en sus últimos momentos – "No, Levi"

"Ahora" – tosió escupiendo sangre – "Entiendo, de él no vendría tal calidez"

"No hables por favor" – la voz de él se estaba quebrando.

"Ya todo esta perdido para mi Levi, pero para ustedes no, lucha por mí y por ellos"

"Debes de vivir por él, para protegerlo, para ver el mundo, y para no dejarme sólo, yo" – el llanto cada vez le hacía más difícil hablar, esas frases desesperadas pedían un deseo imposible, pero era lo que dictaba su dolido corazón – "YO TE AMO JODER" – no sabía si era por el momento por lo que decía aquello pero lo destrozó el tonó que ella uso cuando dijo el que del ser que amaba no vendría esa calidez, era como si ella supiera que no sería jamás amada y se iría sin esa sensación de este mundo.

"Gracias" – ella volvía a toser sangre, pero ahora él tuvo que sostenerla un poco para levantarla, se ahogaría con su propio líquido vital que en esos momentos se transformaba en el reloj de arena que delimitaba el tiempo entre la vida y la muerte – "Entonces lucha por protegerte y proteger a la humanidad"

"¿No me pides cuidar a tu hermano?" – él hizo esa pregunta más para que ella estuviera tranquila que por querer hacerlo, pero si ella se lo pedía lo haría sin rechistar.

"No, ese era mi deber, no " – la respiración de ella se hacía más débil y dificultosa, probablemente una de las costillas estuviera encajada en los pulmones era un milagro que ella todavía se permitiera hablar, debía de ser doloroso en extremo para ella pero su rostro mostraba una cara de paz, a lo mejor Dios si existía se compareció de ella y la hacia insensible a su destrozado cuerpo era como si no pasara nada a su alrededor aunque estuviera muriendo – "no debe ser otra carga más para ti ya tienes suficiente con ser la esperanza de la humanidad"

La ropa de él se estaba manchando de sangre a niveles insospechados pero no le importaba, quería estar con ella en esos momentos – "es patética la vida, casi al final de la batalla tenía que pasar esto" – una sonrisa amarga salía de su rostro.

"Pasan por algo las cosas" – ella cerró los ojos, todavía no se iba de su lado, pero faltaba poco, pero ella le pediría algo que jamás pensó que le dijera y que tampoco le iba a negar – "Levi, un favor, bésame, jamás he besado a nadie y quisiera saber qué se siente recibir un beso de alguien que te quiere, aprecia o ama" – el cuerpo de ella se empezaba a enfriar y el latido de su pecho a casi desvanecerse.

Levi sólo bajó su rostro y junto sus labios a los de ella, los belfos de Mikasa era lo único que tenía todavía calor, a lo mejor por la sangre que había salido al toser, y en vez de darle asco en ese contacto un poco profundo, pues antes de unir sus labios había abierto la boca de ella con uno de sus dedos y la beso pausado, probó el sabor de su cavidad pero sin acariciar su lengua, podía ahogarla, ese contacto con sabor a dolor, muerte, sangre y a la vez cariño quedaría para siempre en su labios y alma grabados por la eternidad, pero también significo un pacto, él liberaría a la humanidad de esa peste por ella, por la sangre que había derramado por ellos y por ese bastado de Jeager.

Levantó el rostro, un suave "gracias" y una sonrisa tenue junto con una lágrima traviesa en el rostro de paz de Mikasa fue lo que quedó de ella en sus últimos momentos, ya había partido, 2 mujeres se le habían ido de las manos, pero a una la pudo amar a la otra sólo se le pudo confesar al final, cuando la vida de ella se le escurría literalmente de las manos, o así sentía en esos momentos, no se limpio la sangre que le tenía en el rostro, se limito a pasar su lengua sobre esta y pasarla, así como lo hico con la sangre que salía de la boca de ella.

Se sentía estúpido pero ese acto lo hizo porque no quería que nadie tuviera algún rastro de la vida de ella, el se llevaría los recuerdos de sus últimos momentos aunque fueran solo sangre en su ropa y dentro de su cuerpo, era la representación de la unión de sus cuerpos, jamás la pudo amar pero ahora sentía tener parte del alma y coraje de ella en su interior, no le dejaría a Jeager acercarse al cuerpo de esa hermosa mujer.

**_And in this heart of darkness_**

**_Our hope lies on the floor_**

**_All love like flame is fleeting_**

**_When there's no hope anymore_**

Levi dejó el cuerpo de Mikasa en el tronco donde estaban, no se limpio la sangre restante, se quitó el corbatín y lo extendió para tapar el rostro de la pelinegra que yacía con una cara de paz, quitó la bufanda que ella siempre traía en su cuello y se la puso en el suyo, esa prenda que para ella era especial por ser un recordatorio de calidez cuando sentía el frio de la pérdida de su familia sería el único recuerdo físico que tendría de ella, estaba manchado con la sangre que alguna vez corrió por su venas, era al señal de su pacto, y se fue al campo de batalla, Eren seguía peleando y le apoyaban Erwin y Hanji, estaban sincronizándose esos 2 pero estaban batallando, él se unió a la pelea, no lograron matar a ese titán, lo había dejado mal herido pero si habían logrado capturar 6 vivos y matar a la mayoría de los que traía consigo ese monstruo,, ese día las bajas en número fueron pocas, apenas 13 personas de las 243 que traían, pero de esas 13 había perecido la soldado que valía mas que una unidad completa, el ánimo de todos se fue al suelo, por suerte Eren después de la pelea quedó inconsciente por unas horas, ese mismo día regresaban a la ciudad de nuevo, y lo hicieron, al entrar por la puerta les hicieron vítores los residentes dentro de las estas por ver que regresaba casi igual el nutrido grupo, pero cuando vieron que faltaba la soldado Ackerman el silencio se hizo sepulcral, todos conocían a esa soldado por su valentía y destreza,

**_Like the poison in her arm_**

**_Like a whisper, she was gone_**

**_Like an angel_**

**_Angels fall_**

Algunos rompieron en llanto, otros solo movían la cabeza en señal de negación, muchos se estaban poniendo histéricos porque si la mejor soldado había muerto que esperanza quedaban sobre amenazas futuras, pero al ver al final de la fila a un joven de cabello castaño y ojos verdes toda la revuelta terminó, muchos se tranquilizaron al ver el "arma definitiva" seguía con ellos, pero no faltaba en esa ocasión algún imbécil que diría alguna pendejada la cual se oyó clara y fuerte por el poco ruido que había.

"Lastima, espero que mínimo con esa belleza haya disfrutado de algunas "cogidas" mientras vivía".

Eso hizo que Eren se moviera de prisa de la montura de su caballo a ir a golpear a ese infeliz, detrás de él venían Armin y Erwin, ellos no externaban tanta ira en el cuerpo como el muchacho pero el odio hacia ese gusano era patente en ellos y en toda la brigada de reconocimiento era lo mismo, querían la cabeza de ese imbécil, pero tampoco podían dejar que Eren lo matara pues tendría problemas ante la justicia y en dado caso podrían mandarlo matar, Erwin lo detuvo mientras el castaño pateaba con saña a ese mal nacido y lloraba al mismo tiempo mientras gritaba desesperado el nombre de su hermana o renegaba de Dios por haberle hecho entender que si la amaba como mujer, había caído de rodillas mientras Armin lo abrazaba y lloraba de manera amarga como su amigo, tarde se había dado cuenta de que en realidad el coraje o rechazo que sentía hacia Mikasa era por el amor que le tenía a ella y que sentía incorrecto corresponder, Mikasa había tenido el coraje de demostrarlo al mundo, el solo temor que ahora miraba no le dejó nada bueno, ni siquiera algo de ella para recordar, no la quería como hermana sino como mujer, una mujer la cual lo amaba pero que era mucho para él y que por ello intento alejarla a parte por el qué dirán, pensaba que ella no moriría de manera prematura en esa guerra y por eso confió en no decir "ni sentir" nada por ella pero la vida era cruel y podía quitarte aquello que crees seguro por una burrada.

Levi si había memorizado las facciones de ese tipejo, investigaría un poco y después procedería,

Pero ahora volviendo al presente, estaban rindiéndole honores a los 13 caídos pero en una hoguera más grande se quemaría los restos de Mikasa, el llanto de Jeager era desgarrador, era un llanto de culpa y de pena enorme, caía en cuenta de sus errores y no tenía ni siquiera como aliciente buenos recuerdos de los últimos recuerdos del verdadero amor de su vida, la había herido y quien estuvo al final con ella fue Levi, veía como este traía la bufanda de su hermana y que no se había cambiado de ropa, traía la misma con la cual la había cargado, se sentía asqueado pero también sentía coraje y celos, pues esa mancha enorme carmesí y algunos rastros en el rostro de Levi eran las pruebas de que él sí estuvo con ella hasta el final, el rostro de ella todavía tenía la expresión tranquila y una leve sonrisa, no sabía qué pasó entre ellos pero aquello la había hecho partir en paz a Mikasa en sus últimos minutos y si a eso se le sumaba, que quién cargaba de nuevo el cuerpo de ella hacia el lugar para la cremación era el cabo era algo difícil de soportar en su inmaduro corazón.

Levi la traía cargada con delicadeza y la deposito como si fuera el objeto más delicado en la improvisada mesa en medio de los maderos, acaricio el rostro de ella y acomodo un mechón de su cabello y beso sus labios enfrente de todos, esa acción dejo mudos y asombrados a todos los presentes, TODOS PENSABAN QUE LEVI JAMÁS HARIA ALGO ASI A MENOS QUE ESA PERSONA FUERA MUY PRECIADA, PENSABAN QUE ESA PERSONA FUE PETRA PERO ESTABAN EQUIVOCADOS, QUIEN AL FINAL FUE LA MÁS IMPORTATE FUE MIKASA.

Aquello a Eren lo derrumbo y sintió como su pecho era atravesado por una espada, pensaba que al final su hermana se había cansado y encontró apoyo en el Cabo, ellos se habían acercado mucho en ese tiempo pero jamás notó un cambio en su actitud, eso era demasiado para él y tomo una cuchilla de uno de sus compañeros, iba a seguirla a donde quiera que fuera, pero un disparo le hizo reaccionar rompiendo la hoja de metal, Erwin había hecho el disparo.

"¿SÉ PUEDE SABER QUE COJONES ESTAS HACIENDO?" – El tono de Erwin no era para nada controlado como hace unos momentos que decía los nombres de los caídos en batalla, los ojos rojos y con un resplandor de ira, se había bajado del improvisado templete de un salto e iba hacia ese niñato, lo tomo del cuello de su camisa y le dio un puñetazo seguido de algunas patadas e insultos – "SABES QUE ELLA HA DADO SU VIDA POR TI PARA QUE SIGUIERAS CAMINANDO E INTENTAS HACER ESTA MIERDA, SI TIENES ALGO DE RESPETO HACIA ELLA NO CAIGAS DE MANERA TAN COBARDE, LIBERA LO QUE ELLA JUNTO CON TODOS NOSOTROS QUEREMOS, NO PODEMOS MORIR DE MANERA TAN RUIN Y COBARDE, DEBEMOS MORIR POR LA LIBERTAD"

Hanji había caído de rodillas llorando, las palabras de Erwin eran la más cruda realidad pero dolían cuando la persona que moría era alguien apreciado, Hanji se había encariñado con Mikasa aunque casi no hablará pero era más expresiva con Levi y a veces entre ellas desesperaban al "enano" pero ahora ella yacía fría y extremadamente pálida en esa mesa la cual empezaba a iluminarse con la luz del fuego, Levi había acercado una antorcha y empezado a prender la gran hoguera para la cremación de la mujer más importante para esa legión y puede que para la humanidad.

El escuchar el crepitar del fuego calmó la ira de Erwin y volteo hacia la dirección, los ojos azules de este mostraban 2 lágrimas, dolía perder una vida tan joven y prometedora, Eren también miraba hacia donde estaba el cuerpo de inerte de su hermana y se arrastraba hasta allá con lágrimas y tierra en el rostro, Armin no podía moverse aunque quisiera para ayudar a su amigo, el dolor lo tenía anclado al suelo bajo sus pies.

Levi miraba la escena y le era indiferente, no sentía ni ganas de golpear a ese bastardo, prefería ver como el fuego iluminaba el cuerpo de ella y le daba un tono dorado a su piel, la luna estaba llena y el cielo despejado lleno de estrellas, una noche hermosa para la partida de ella, era lo mínimo que merecía, pero al sentir un agarre en su bota la sensación de tranquilidad se fue de su alma.

"Por favor dame esa bufanda" – Eren estaba sucio y con una cara de dolor y desesperación que jamás vio en una persona, era la culpa lo que lo carcomía y el hubiera, en parte lo comprendía pero ese tipo se lo había buscado por imbécil, no merecía nada de ella.

"¿Para qué la quieres si nunca la apreciaste en vida?" – soltó de manera fría, quería herirle el alma y que no dejara de sangrar su corazón.

"ES LO ÚNICO QUE ME QUEDARIA DE LA MUJER QUE ME AMO Y AME" – en esos ojos verdes había una súplica desesperada que amenazaba con hacerle perder la razón.

A Levi poco le importó, se quitó con cuidado la bufanda, Eren abrió los ojos con esperanza pero después los abrió con terror, el cabo había aventado la bufanda al interior de la hoguera y esta empezaba a quemarse, Eren se intentó parar para ir por ella pero el cabo lo tiro al suelo para después posicionarse sobre este con una llave, no se podría mover ni convertir en titán de esa manera.

Interiormente Levi se lamentaba de deshacerse así del único recuerdo de ella pero la sola idea de que ese Jeager se hiciera de él a escondidas más adelante le molestó de sobremanera, prefirió no tener nada de ella a que fuera a parar a las manos de ese pendejo.

"CREES QUE MERECES TENER UN RECUERDO DE ELLA MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA DESPUÉS DE LO MAL QUE LA TRATASTE INCLUSO EN EL ÚLTIMO DIA DE SU VIDA, DICIENDOLE QUE PREFERIAS MORIR A NO TENER A LA ÚNICA PERSONA QUE NECESITABAS EN EL MUNDO" – la respiración de soldado era pesada – "¿ACASO TE IMPORTÓ EN ALGUNA OCASIÓN SU SENTIR?, NO, SOLO ERAS TÚ, SABIAS LO QUE SENTIA Y HARIA POR TI" – las lágrimas volvían a surcar su pálido e inexpresivo rostro pero le importaba una mierda – "Y AÚN ASÍ LUCHASTE DE MANERA TORPE Y DESCUIDADA, SABIAS QUE ELLA TE DEFENDERIA CON SU VIDA AUNQUE LA DESPRECIADAS Y ASI FUE, POR TU INCOMPETENCIA, COBARDIA E INMADUREZ HEMOS PERDIDO A LA MUJER QUE AMAMOS PEDAZO DE MIERDA" – cada palabra le dolía, el olor a carne quemada empezó a inundar el lugar, y eso le hizo decir con más odio los últimos momentos de ella al mocoso – "ELLA SE ESTABA YENDO DE ESTE MUNDO CON LA SENSACIÓN DE NO SER AMADA, PERO SABES QUE PEDAZO DE MIERDA, ELLA AL FINAL SE FUE TRANQUILA Y CON ALGO DE FELICIDAD, LE DIJE LO QUE SENTIA, LE DIJE LO QUE ELLA QUERIA ESCUCHAR DE TUS LABIOS, LE DIJE "TE AMO", ESO LA HIZO FELIZ Y ME DIO EL PRIVILEGIO DE SER EL UNICO QUE PROBADA SUS LABIOS, YO ME QUEDÉ CON AQUELLO QUE CREIAS TUYO, SUS ÚLTIMOS MOMENTOS DE VIDA Y CALOR YO LOS TENGO" – la ira se estaba apoderando de él mientras veía al joven castaño llorar, iba a voltear su rostro a un lado, pero Levi lo retuvo entre sus manos para que lo viera siempre a la cara, era un acto sádico de su parte pero Eren también era masoquista, mientras habló jamás cerró los ojos – "Y TÚ NO PORQUE NO LOS MERECES, PERO AHORA NO PUEDES MORIR PEDAZO DE MIERDA, Y AUNQUE ELLA NO ME PIDIO PROTEGERTE, LO HARÉ PARA QUE VIVAS CON ESE DOLOROSO RECUERDO EN TODA TU PUÑETERA EXISTENCIA, NO TE DEJARÉ MORIR NO POR AMOR O ALGUN SENTIMIENTO POSITIVO COMO AMISTAD ASI COMO LO HIZO ELLA, SINO PORQUE QUIERO VERTE VIVIENDO COMO UNA MIERDA POR TU CORAJE E IMPOTENCIA, VIVE POR ELLA PARA QUE NO LA OLVIDEZ, VIVE POR ELLA PORQUE MIKASA MERECIA ESTAR MÁS CON VIDA QUE TÚ, VIVE POR EL DESEO DE TU HERMANA DE SALVAR AL MUNDO DE LAS MURALLAS Y SER LIBRE EN EL MUNDO QUE PARA ELLA ERA HERMOSO Y CRUEL, VIVE PARA QUE PUEDA LUCHAR SIN VOLVERME LOCO DE NO PODER VOLCAR MI ODIO HACIA LA VIDA, LO VOLCARÉ HACIA A TÍ"

Nadie decía nada, todos estaban llorando ante tal escena, ni siquiera Erwin, Levi se levantó y escupió en la cara a Eren y se largó, Jeager se hizo un ovillo o lloró hasta quedar inconsciente, la partida de Mikasa Ackerman había producido una fractura en el escuadrón de reconocimiento entre sus miembros más importantes, pero ahora Smith no tenía ni fuerzas para arreglar el asunto, los soldados se fueron del lugar llevándose a Eren a la enfermería mientras la hoguera ardía convirtiendo el bello cuerpo de Mikasa en cenizas.

* * *

Pero ya había pasado 2 años de la partida de esa mujer, y había cumplido su promesa, habían podido liberar a la humanidad, los titanes seguían existiendo pero las murallas ya habían empezado a dejar de ser el único lugar donde habitar, de aquellos especímenes que atraparon sacaron mucha información más porque uno era un humano que se podía transformar y contó parte de la verdad, ya los titanes no se acercaban de manera tan descuidada, empezaba a creer que ya comprendían lo que era el temor y era bueno.

Había salvado el trasero en más de una ocasión, pero el chico también se mantenía con vida, obedecía sus ordenes pero ya no quedaba rastro de respeto y admiración en su mirada sino un odio concentrado, le había quitado a la mujer que amaba al final, algo un poco lejos de la realidad pero que a él le daba satisfacción de saber que el muchacho sufría igual que él por amor hacia Mikasa Ackerman.

**_Like the poison in her arm_**

**_Like a whisper, she was gone_**

**_Like an angel_**

**_Angels fall_**

Pero todo se fue a la mierda hace un par de días.

* * *

Estaba caminando hacia un bar cuando vio a aquel tipejo que dijo aquella frase que le hizo querer volver a ser un asesino, estaba en una esquina con una puta de cabello negro corto, piel pálida, sino hubiera abierto los ojos por las embestidas de este hubiera jurado que era por el parecido Mikasa pero los ojos de ella eran cafés, el tipo embestía mientras decía el nombre de "Ackerman, más" mientras ella mencionaba "Robert, si más duro", sabían que las prostitutas no sólo daban sexo, podían también recrear sus fantasías y eso estaba haciendo esa mujerzuela, haciéndole creer que se estaba follando a esa extraordinaria mujer, ESTABA MANCHANDO SU RECUERDO ESA ESCORIA , eso le hizo hervir la sangre y sin saberlo se movió con sigilo y acto seguido sus cuchillas atravesaron desde el hombro hasta la cadera en diagonal los cuerpos de esos dos, su mala suerte es que venían algunos soldados más a ese bar y vieron como Levi los mató y empezaba a despedazar, su mirada era psicópata podría jurarlo, pero ver como ese líquido y parte de sus órganos caían al suelo le dio una sensación de paz consigo mismo, NADIE DEBIA MANCHAR LA EXISTENCIA DE MIKASA.

Llegaron más integrantes de la policía militar, iban a arrestarlo, él ya estaba harto de esos imbéciles que siendo los mejores se refugiaban en las murallas, estaba cansado, quería partir, parte de su tarea sino es que toda ya estaba hecha, había entrenado a varios los cuales casi alcanzaban su nivel, si él partía ya no sería un golpe duro para la humanidad y se rindió a su desesperación, los empezó a atacar y a empezarse a sentir vivo, varios cayeron ante sus cuchillas hasta que Erwin llegó al lugar por estar cerca junto con Hanji, Eren y Armin, Erwin empezó a pelear con él aunque con un solo brazo, la batalla era despiadada, el choque de las cuchillas producía hasta chispas, Erwin recordaba en la lucha como conoció a Levi y no pensaba que algún día lo volviera a ver así, pero antes era por necesidad ahora Levi estaba así por dolor, en un momento Erwin resbaló por un órgano de los que estaban en el suelo y al cerrar los ojos para esperar su muerte, la hoja de acero se detuvo frente a sus ojos, unas palabras que jamás creyó escuchar de Levi salieron de su boca.

"Déjame partir, ya no quiero estar aquí, además ya no soy tan necesario" – le daba la espalda a los demás, pero Erwin si alcanzó a ver hacia donde apuntaban sus ojos, a Eren y a los demás reclutas que llegaron, Jean se había convertido en su más aguerrido discípulo en ese tiempo, todos los movimientos de él se los enseñó a la perfección y había creado otros Kirschtein tanto de su imaginación como de las combinaciones de los movimientos de él con los de Ackerman, sería el soldado humano más letal.

Erwin miraba la mirada desolada de Levi, vio su cansancio y dolor, y aunque quisiera ser egoísta ya no podría seguir arriesgando la salud mental de su amigo, ni tampoco torturar más su alma, la soledad le pesaba, y más cuando le contó lo que sintió por Ackerman o bueno que sentía pero que reconoció cuando la tuvo en sus brazos al morir, era algo duro para él, pero se lo debía, Levi hizo tanto por la humanidad que aunque fuera un deseo loco y cruel debía cumplírselo y así lo haría por su amistad y por el bienestar de ese hombre que cargo con la esperanza de toda la humanidad por tantos años y que al fin a su alma había logrado minar.

* * *

Estaba ahora en una celda, lo habían sometido a juicio cosa que se le hacía absurda, Levi sentía que era un juego nada más para ver qué tipo de muerte darle, los de la policía militar pedían la horca, un castigo para un criminal, pero Erwin lucho para que le dieran una muerte militar, pues había hecho mucho por la humanidad y era lo mínimo que merecía, Dalliz Zacklay estuvo de acuerdo con lo que le decía el rubio y decidió que Levi moriría por fusilamiento y que se diera a su cuerpo cremación como héroe de guerra.

Unos ruidos callaron su canción mientras todo lo anterior se le venía a la mente, a lo mejor es como decían algunos que "retornaron" de esta o que caían inconscientes que se venían imágenes de su vida, a él solo se le vinieron los recuerdos de la partida de Mikasa, ahora comprendía que a Petra la quiso pero de Mikasa se enamoró en un descuido desde que golpeo a Eren en el mismo lugar donde le dieron sentencia y ella lo miraba con odio, fue algo tan visceral que lo confundió primero como una forma de alegrar su vida con algo de humor negro pero que al conocerla se forjo en respeto y confidencia, confianza y hasta seguridad, pero que al final detonó en amor, un amor tan trágico, porque a Petra la quiso pero tuvo la dicha de hacerla su mujer, de Mikasa, a ella la amo pero sólo obtuvo el beso más amargo con sabor a muerte.

Los sonidos eran unos pasos, el dueño de aquellos Eren Jeager.

"Al final morirás sin cumplir tu parte" – desprecio era lo que se sentía en la voz del castaño

"Yo ya la cumplí mocoso, el que falta eres tú, todavía no puedes marchar" – ya no podía odiarlo, la paz estaba llegando a su cuerpo.

"¿POR QUÉ REALIZAR UNA ACCIÓN TAN ABSURDA, TÚ QUE SIEMPRE ME DECIAS QUE DEBIA MANTENER LA CORDURA, TÚ QUÉ ME HAS HECHO TANTO DAÑO AL LLEVARTE EL ÚLTIMO ALIENTO DE LA MUJER QUE AMABA?" – Eren sentía impotencia, se le hacía injusto que Levi ya podría partir de ese mundo con tanta tranquilidad, pero esperaba que se fuera al infierno, no toleraría que fuera al mismo lugar que su hermana, INCLUSO AHÍ LE GANARIA ESTAR CON SU HERMANA Y A LA VEZ LA QUE SOÑABA FUERA SU AMANTE ETERNA CUANDO MURIERA.

Levi se levantó y se acercó a la puerta de su celda, había escuchado otros pasos y por la posición del sol intuía que ya era la hora, los demás soldados lo esposaron y lo llevaron caminando hacia el paredón, Eren lo seguía a una distancia prudente, sentía el odio que el muchacho le tenía y le dio gusto, haría otra vez gala de su sadismo contra el joven, después de la partida de Ackerman lo único que lo animaba a parte de la cacería de titanes era hacer daño emocional al chico que al parecer era tremendamente masoquista o la culpa lo obligaba a caer en ese juego.

"Porque ese hijo de puta se estaba cogiendo a una prostituta muy parecida a Mikasa y ella se hacía pasar por ella mientras ese tipo la embestía diciendo "Ackerman", no podía tolerar que hicieran con el recuerdo de la mujer que amó, poco importa la vida si la razón de vivir la perdí ya con ella" – volteo a ver al chico, estaba en estado de shock, eso le hizo esbozar una sonrisa tan cálida, era el final y lo saboreaba con anticipación y alegría – "Me iré de aquí Jeager, y tú te quedarás a terminar el trabajo, por ella al cumplir su deseo de vivir en este mundo y por mi porque debes cargar con mi odio hacia esas cosas, yo la cuidaré en tu lugar si se me permite estar en el mismo lugar que ella y le diré de nuevo lo que siento, la tendré a mi lado antes que tú y puede que allá se decida definitivamente por mí y me vuelva a pedir otro beso o algo más"

El castaño quiso golpearlo eso era mucho pero lo sometieron los de la policía militar y del escuadrón de reconocimiento, sería un fusilamiento mixto pues quienes dispararían fueron elegidos por el cabo, Jean, Erwin, Hanji, Dalliz, Dot y Armin tirarían del gatillo junto con los de la policía militar, ese privilegio no se lo dio a Eren, le iban a vendar los ojos pero prefirió ver la muerte de frente, sus amigos unos lloraban y otros lo miraban con dolor.

"Dejen de estar de mierdas sentimentales y hagan bien su trabajo, no quiero estar agonizando por horas, HANJI LOCA DEJA DE LLORAR Y TU TAMBIEN MARIQUITA DE ARLELT, DEJEN DE ESTAR GIMOTEANDO Y PONGANSE EN POSICIÓN" – así era su forma de ser y se iria de la misma manera, con una actitud de mierda, pero sabía internamente que a esos 2 esas palabras les dio paz, les daba a entender que no les tendría rencor - "Erwin, Jean les encomiendo "proteger" la esperanza de la humanidad" – esos dos vieron hacia donde apuntaban sus ojos y solo asintieron, era la promesa de no dejar caer a Jeager – "Sr. Dalliz, Zr. Dot, gracias por el honor" – una muestra de respeto a esos hombres que aceptaron darle el honor de una muerte digna.

"No hay de qué Rivaille, fue un excelente soldado, agradezca a Erwin su superior y amigo, esto es lo mínimo por hacer hacia un hombre que perdió todo por darnos una oportunidad a nosotros" – Dalliz estaba preparando su arma.

"Espero que puedas estar tranquilo a dónde quiera que vayas Rivaille" – Dot decía con una sonrisa amable mientras se ponía en posición de tiro.

Empezaron a dar órdenes para prepararse para su ejecución, y Levi volvió a cantar, le faltaba la última estrofa de la canción.

**_Like the poison in her arm_**

**_Like a whisper, she was gone_**

**_Like an angel_**

**_Angels fall_**

Los vio como levantaron todos el fusil, como preparaban la ronda y después la detonación, sintió tanto dolor en un segundo que tuvo que cerrar los ojos, la sangre empezaba a escurrir, moriría sucio, lleno de sangre y tierra, estaba cayendo viendo como Eren lloraba con rabia y sus amigos igual, Erwin se había vuelto a quebrar y Hanji le abrazaba, era el final.

Pero antes de volver a cerrar los ojos para siempre la vio, estaba ella enfrente de todos en vestida de guerrera como si no hubiera pasado nada y con la bufanda intacta, caminaba hacia él con una sonrisa de paz, se agachó hacia él y le dio la mano, no supo cómo, pero se levanto, sin ningún problema pero volteo al suelo y ahí veía su cuerpo tirado y sucio, solo chasqueo la lengua, ella lo seguía sujetando de la mano.

"¿Cómo es posible?" – Levi estaba sorprendido.

"Era lo mínimo que podía hacer por ti después de cumplir tu promesa"

"¿No debería de ir al infierno?, asesine a un civil"

"Levi, vamos para allá, en nuestras manos hay demasiada sangre y la culpa no me dejo ir hacia la tranquilidad del "paraíso", pero ahí estaremos juntos, y gracias por defender mi recuerdo, no pensé que alguien si me logrará apreciar de verdad".

Y se perdieron en el suelo, venían la escena donde sus amigos recogían su cuerpo mientras descendían a las llamas eternas donde pagarían por cada uno de sus pecados.

Y una sonrisa surco el rostro de Levi Rivaille, ella lo sostenía con una sonrisa complice, a lo mejor el castigo era mejor compartido con ella.


End file.
